


Home

by wiktoriaandersen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Still the one
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiktoriaandersen/pseuds/wiktoriaandersen
Summary: 'It was there, I saw it in your eyes'albo piąta rocznica ślubu Larry'ego, duży fluff i trochę smutu





	Home

Spojrzał w błękit jego oczu i czuł jak tonie. Całe powietrz jakie nabrał do płuc nagle tam utknęło, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Gardło ścisnęło się, a serce po gwałtwonym zatrzymaniu się przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że czuł jakby płonął od środka. Najpiękniejsze jednak było w tym wszystkim to, jak Louis się do niego uśmiechnął, sprawiając, że niemal upadł na podłogę przez to, jak zmiękły mu kolana. Szatyn ogarnął do tyłu kilka przydługich kosmyków włosów, a potem zrobił krok do przodu, łapiąc delikatnie dłoń młodszego. 

\- Hej - powiedział powoli, patrząc w dół, przez co długie rzęsy rzuciły cień na jego kości policzkowe. 

\- Hej - wydusił z siebie Loczek po tym, jak ten uniósł do góry jego rękę i ucałował delikatnie jego obrączkę. I żaden z nich nie mógł w to uwierzyć, bo wow minęło już pięć lat od kiedy powiedzieli sobie tak, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Wciąż byli w sobie zakochani jak wtedy kiedy mieli szesnaście i osiemnaście lat. 

Styles, a właściwie już od pięciu lat (oficjalnie od pół roku) Tomlinson wettchnął cicho, a potem zaśmiał się, przez co obaj się rozpromienili, sprawiając, że cały pokój zaczął niemal świecić. 

\- Chodź - poprosił po chwili Louis, ciągnąc go delikatnie w stronę salonu, gdzie sześć lat wcześniej oświadczył się Harry'emu. Może była to kwestia impulsu, a może tego, że kochał go tak bardzo, że nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez niego. Nie mógłby normalnie wstać z łóżka wiedząc, że jego więcej już nie będzie. Nie mógłby się uśmiechać, pisać piosenek czy robić cokolwiek innego co robi teraz. Po prostu kochał go każdego dnia coraz mocniej chociaż nikt tego nie rozumiał. 

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sadzając go na kanapie, a potem sam zajął miejsce przy fortpianie. I cóż, może to kwestia tego, że był tak bardzo zakochany w tym głupim chłopcu, ale już od dłuższego czasu szykował tę niespodziankę, mając nadzieję, że ten jednak doceni jego starania. 

Niebieskokki zagryzł wargę, a potem przymknął powieki, zaczynając powoli naciskać na pojedyncze klawisze, a potem zatrzymał się nagle i sięgnął po pilot do telewizora żeby móc go włączyć. I może to było tandetne, ale on naprawdę się starał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie kiedy na ekranie zaczęły lecieć slajdy z ich zdjęciami, zaczynając od pierwszego, które Louis zaproponowal już wtedy będąc jego pierwszym i największym fanem. 

\- Wygląda na to, że nam się udało. Popatrz jak daleko zaszliśmy, kochanie - zaczął, a jego głos idealnie współgrał z cichymi dźwiękami instrumentu. I nie musiał patrzeć na Harry'ego żeby wiedzieć, że ten kręci z niedowierzaniem głową. W końcu tylko szatyn był na tyle zakochany żeby spędzać każdą wolną chwilę w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach żeby trenować do zagrania ulubionej piosenki jego męża. 

\- Może wybraliśmy długą drogę. Wiedzieliśmy, że któregoś dnia tam dotrzemy - kontynuował, a potem delikatnie się uśmiechnął, bo zielonooki usiadł obok niego, samemu kładąc dłonie na klawiszach obok tych jego, uśmiechając się szeroko i starając powstrzymać łzy. 

\- Oni powiedzieli " założę się, że oni nigdy tego nie zrobią". Ale wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na nas trzymających się razem. Jesteśmy wciąż razem i jesteśmy wciąż jeszcze silniejsi - śpiewał cicho, obserwując profil młodszego, który nucił cicho pod nosem, nie chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób zagłuszyć głosu szatyna, bo mimo wszystko to co kochał najbardziej to jego mąż śpiewający dla niego. 

\- Wciąż jesteś jedynym, do którego biegnę. Tym jedynym, do którego należę. Tym jedynym, którego chcę na całe życie. Wciąż jesteś jedynym którego kocham. Tym jedynym, o którym marzę. Wciąż jesteś jedyny, którego całuję na dobranoc. 

I wtedy na ekranie pojawił się film, przez co szatyn zaczął grać jeszcze delikatniej chcąc przywołać wszystkie wspomnienia. Poczuł piekące łzy kiedy zobaczył ich na weselu, tańczących razem i wpatrujących się w siebie z taką miłością jak nigdy wcześniej. Tak, może Niall i Zayn i Liam śmiali się z nich, bo zawsze byli tak oczywiści, ale to nie miało znaczenia dopóki miał przy sobie swojego najukochańszego mężczyznę, który był przy nim od kiedy mieli osiemnaście i szesnaście lat. 

\- Harry! Harry! - wołał Louis na nagraniu, szczerząc się szeroko i biegnąc do swojego męża, który stał z kamerą i nagrywał całe wydarzenie. - Hazz, kochasz mnie? - spytał, uśmiechając się naprawdę szeroko i odgarniając kilka kosmyków do tyłu. 

\- Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy jak bardzo, Boo - mruknął cicho, ale słychać było wyraźną radość w jego głosie, a potem kamera utknęła między ich ciałami, bo mlodszy przycisnął Louisa do siebie i pocałował tak, że obaj zapomnieli jak się oddycha kiedy nie mają złączonych ust. 

\- Nie ma nic lepszego, wspólnie pokonaliśmy przeciwności - kontynuował po chwili Louis, a jego głos mimo wszystko odrobinę drżał, bo nigdy nie spodziewał się, że po kilkunastu zdjęciach i nagraniu z ich ślubu zakocha się na nowo. - Cieszę się, że ich nie słuchaliśmy. Spójrz tylko co mogło nas ominąć. 

Następnym nagraniem było kopią wywiadu gdzie oficjalnie się ujawnili. Obaj doskonale pamiętali ten dzień, który nastąpił lekko ponad pół roku wcześniej. To po prostu był jeden z najważniejszych momentów w ich życiu, bo chociaż ich rodziny wiedziały od zawsze, to teraz wiedział cały świat. Caly świat wiedział, że jego serce całkowicie należy do tego mężczyzny z ślicznymi loczkami i głębokimi dołeczkami i oczami jak dwa szmaragdy. 

\- Czy możecie raz na zawsze już obalić plotki na temat Larry'ego Stylinsona? - spytał jakiś mężczyzna, a Louis kojarzył go z innych wywiadów, gdzie musiał zaprzeczać, że coś ich łączy. Jednak teraz uśmiechnął się szeroko kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Harry'ego centralnie na środku stołu. 

\- Nie sądzę - odezwał się Harry, obracając na sekundę twarz w stronę starszego, a potem spojrzał w stronę wszystkich dziennikarzy, posyłając im piękny, promienny uśmiech. - Tak w zasadzie to jesteśmy razem od 2010 roku - wyjaśnił, oddychając z ulgą, bo mimo wszystko było cudownym uczuciem mówić o Louisie jako o swoim. 

\- A ja wciąż jestem w tobie zakochany - szepnął cicho Tomlinson, jednak był pewien, że ktoś to wyłapał. Cóż, nie miało to znaczenia, bo właśnie wtedy pochylił się delikatnie w jego stronę i delikatnie musnął jego usta swoimi. 

\- Tak się cieszę, że nam się udało. Spójrz jak daleko zaszliśmy, kochanie - zakończył cicho, spoglądając kątem oka na bruneta, po policzkach którego płynęły łzy, kiedy wpatrywał się w telewizor, na którym widniało to samo pytanie co sześć lat wcześniej. 

\- Harry Edwardzie Tomlinsonie - zaczął, chcąc wygłosić całą swoją mowę, ale przerwały mu usta młodszego na tych jego. - Harry! - krzyknął, odpychając go od siebie i śmiejąc naprawdę głośno. - W ogóle nie dajesz mi dojść do słowa - stwierdził, patrząc z rozbawieniem i miłością na zapłakanego Loczka. 

\- Bo jesteś głupi - stwierdził, sięgając do kieszeni w spodniach skąd wyjął malutkie pudełko. - Teraz była moja kolej - zaśmiał się widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy Louisa. 

\- Twoja... Co? - wydusił z siebie, a jego głos był lekko piskliwy, bo on naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał. 

\- Ty oświadczyłeś mi się wtedy, więc może to czas najwyższy żebym tym razem ja spytał ciebie czy może już nie w dokumentach, ale chciałbyś zostać Louisem Williamem Stylesem - stwierdził, klękając na jedno kolano tuż przed oniemiałym szatynem. - Wiem, że wypadało żebym zrobił to dużo wcześniej, ale jakoś nigdy po ślubie o tym nie pomyślałem. Aż do pewnego czasu, bo tak, kocham to, że noszę twoje nazwisko i mogę mówić, że jestem twój i nikt nie może tego zmienić. Kocham wszystko jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, ale kocham też ideę tego, że ty należysz do mnie. I może dzisiaj mija pięć lat od naszego ślubu, ale czy uczyniłbyś mi ten zaszczyt i został moim Stylesem? - spytał, uchylając lekko wieczko przez co oczom starszego ukazał się delikatny pierścionek wysadzany malutkimi tsavorytami. I cóż, Styles kazał go zrobić na zamówienie, chcąc odwzorować ten jego, który zdobiły szafiry. 

\- Jesteś chory, Tomlinson - szepnął, a jego głos wyraźnie drżał. - Tak - dodał, kiwając energicznie głową, a potem rzucił się na niego, przez co obaj wylądowali na dywanie śmiejąc się cicho. - Tak, tak, tak. 

\- Poczekaj - poprosił Harry, sięgając po jego dłoń, a następnie włożył obrączkę na jeden z jego małych palców. - Mój - wymruczał cicho, podziwiając mężczyznę, który aktualnie leżał na nim i spoglądał na niego tymi niesamowitymi, błyszczącymi oczami. 

Louis wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a potem przesunął się delikatnie, przez co ich krocza niechcący się o siebie otarły. Starszy wypuścił z ust zaskoczone sapnięcie, a potem schował zarumienioną twarz w szyi męża. Poczuł jak duże dłonie mężczyzny przesuwają się w dół jego pleców ostatecznie zatrzymując się na jego krągłych pośladkach, ściskając je delikatnie. 

\- Hazz, jesteśmy umówieni z chłopakami - napomknął cicho starszy, czując jak bardzo napięcie zgęstniało, ale nie było czemu się dziwić. Loczek od dwóch tygodni cały czas był w studio, a jak przychodził do domu to był tak zmęczony, że niemal natychmiast zasypiał. Równało się to z tym, że nie kochali się przez długi czas, więc nawet takie małe rzeczy na nich wpływały. 

\- Proszę, chociaż ci obciągnę - zaproponował, wydymając uroczo dolną wargę, a nastepnie starając się zdjąć z szatyna koszulkę. 

\- Potem, obiecuję - wydusił, cmokając go delikatnie w usta, a potem uśmiechnął się słodko, chociaż naprawdę było mu ciezko odmówić kiedy ten patrzył na niego z takim pożądaniem. 

\- Lepiej żeby mieli jakiś dobry plan na to spotkanie - fuknął, zakładając ramiona na piersi, bo chociaż kochał swoich przyjaciół, to pragnął ze szczerego serca spędzić ten wieczór z Louisem. 

\- Nie musimy iść na długo, tak? Posiedzimy z nimi troszkę, a potem będę cały twój - wyszeptał mu do ucha, siadają okrakiem na jego torsie i muskając ustami miejsce za uchem młodszego, przez co ten zadrżał. 

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać - oznajmił brunet, a następnie podniósł się z mężem na rękach, zaczynając się kierować do ich garderoby. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak jestem i będę napalony - ostrzegł, zagryzając wargę kiedy starszy wyciągnął jego najcjaśniejsze spodnie jakie miał w szafie. - Tym bardziej jak będziesz miał na sobie to - dodał wskazując na ubrania chłopaka, który jedynie się uśmiechnął. 

\- O co ci chodzi, kochanie? Nie podobają ci się? - uniósł brew, udając zaskoczenie. 

\- Właśnie za bardzo mi się podobają, jesli wiesz co mam na mysli - mruknął, a potem sam założył swoje ulubione jeansy, przy okazji szukając dla nich Vansów, które oboje ostatnio nosili. 

\- W takim razie nie masz na co narzekać - zachichotał, zakładając jedną z bluz młodszego, przez co wyglądało to jakby tonął w materiale. 

\- Cholera, jesteś taki piękny - westchnął po chwili Harry, lustrując wzrokiem mężczyznę, który na twarzy nie miał ani trochę zarostu, ale za to kości policzkowe były wyraźnie zarysowane. Grzywka opadała mu na czoło, a długie rzęsy rzucały cienie, sprawiając, że wyglądał jeszcze piękniej. W dodatku miał na sobie za dużą bluzę swojego męża i spodnie, ktore idealnie podkreślały jego kształty i zielonooki był pewien, że powinien dostać medal za powstrzymywanie się przed rzuceniem chłopaka na łóżko. 

Szatyn jedynie wywrócił oczami, a potem złapał go za dłoń i obaj ruszyli ku wyjściu, chcąc mieć to wszystko za sobą. Brunet upewnił się jeszcze czy aby na pewno wszystko ze sobą zabrał, a potem zamknął drzwi, mając nadzieję, że dzisiaj nie otoczy ich tłum fanek. Ostatecznie kilkanaście minut później znaleźli się pod drzwiami domu Liama, ktory przywitał ich z szerokim uśmiechem i Bearem na rękach. 

\- Patrz, kochanie kto przyszedł - zagruchał do chłopca, a małżeństwo wciąż nie mogło wyjść z podziwu jak bardzo dziecko jest podobne do Liama. - Hej, chłopcy - przywitał się, wpuszczając ich do środka i pozwalając żeby starszy odebrał mu synka. 

Cóż, Louis uwielbiał dzieci, a skoro jego przyjaciele postanowili mieć własne, to jeszcze lepiej, bo miał przynajmniej pretekst żeby do nich częściej przychodzić.

\- Kto jest takim uroczym chłopcem? - spytał, uśmiechając się, a potem zrobił jedną z tych śmiesznych min, przez co dziecko zaczęło się śmiać i klaskać w rączki. 

\- 'ujek, Lou - pisnął cicho, bo mężczyzna zaczął go łaskotać, co sprowadziło do nich Zayna. 

\- Stary, pogadaj z Harrym niech ci załatwi twoje - zażartował, a Louis podniósł głowę, bo hej to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł. Mieć kogoś, kto będzie małą wersją ciebie. Twoją osobą, której oddasz swoje serce, i którą będziesz się zajmować, bo nie będziesz widział bez niej świata. 

\- Ja... Tak, dzieki, Zaynie - mruknął cicho, a potem spojrzał na męża, który patrzył na nich z maksymalnym rozczuleniem. 

I nawet jeżeli było wiele przeszkód, to mogą sobie załatwić surogatkę jak Liam i Zayn, albo mogą kogoś zaadoptować. W końcu tyle dzieci czekało na szczęśliwy dom, pragnąc jedynie odrobiny szczęścia i miłości. Tyle dzieci szukało swojego azylu, a musiało tkwić w domach dziecka, gdzie nie zawsze mieli tyle domu ile każdy człowiek potrzebuje. 

\- Nialler przyszedł! - usłyszeli krzyk dochodzący ze strony wejścia do budynku, a potem ujrzeli wesołego Irlandczyka, który wymachiwał papierową torbą. - A wy dwaj, jesteście mi coś winni. Rozumiecie, że trafiłem na fanki i nawet nie wiecie jak ciężko było je przekonać, że wcale nie byłem tam - mruknął do Liama i Zayna, ktorzy jedynie się roześmiali. 

I tak, w tym momencie małżeństwo zaczęło się bać, bo nigdy nie wiadomo co ich przyjaciele wymyślą. Może powinni się byli już przyzwyczaić, ale jakoś nie było ku temu okazji, tym bardziej, że cały czas wymyślali coraz dziwniejsze rzeczy w ramach niespodzianki. 

\- Jak się ma moje ukochane stare małżeństwo? - spytał niebieskooki, rechocząc wesoło i ściskając wszystkich, a następnie zatrzymując się przy Bearze, który natychmiastowo wskoczył na wujka. 

\- Dzięki, Nail - mruknął najstarszy, wywracając oczami i dąsając się, a potem poszedł do męża, któremu usiadł na kolanach. - To wcale nie tak, że to ja się nim teraz zajmowałem. 

\- Aw, nasz mały Loueh chce się pobawić z dzidzią - zagruchał Horan, patrząc z małym rozczuleniem na szatyna, ktory mocniej wtulił się w pierś bruneta i wystawił do przyjaciela język. 

\- Nic ci do tego. Kocham dzieci w porównaniu do ciebie. Ty byś go zostawil jeżeli ktoś zawołałby cię na obiad. 

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to i tak jest urocze. W sensie ty z dziećmi. Wyobraź sobie, że mógłbyś się tak bawić z małym Harrym - dodał, patrząc jak Zayn prowadzi chłopca na górę, twierdząc, że to już jego pora na spanie. 

Przez chwilę wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy w salonie, czekając na mulata, który zszedł na dół dopiero po dwudziestu minutach, chcąc się upewnić, że synek zaśnie zanim zaczną jakąkolwiek zabawę. Przysiadł na podłokietniku fotela tak, że Liam bez problemu obejmował go ramieniem, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Czas najwyższy na prezenty, panowie. Teoretycznie moglibyście dostać to w klubie, ale ja muszę zostać, a chcę zobaczyć waszą reakcję - stwierdził, kiwając głową do Nialla, który niemal z ulgą rzucił małżeństwu pakunek. 

\- Docencie starania, naprawdę - mruknął, 2 potem sięgnął po piwo, któro w między czasie wyjął sobie z lodówki. - Ryzykowałem życiem. 

Młodszy uniósł brew, a potem zaglądnął do środka, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem i starając się nie zaśmiać, bo tak, tylko ich przyjaciele mogli im kupić zatyczki (zieloną i niebieską, a jakby inaczej). Do tego w środku były też dosyć duże zapasy lubrykantu w przynajmniej pięciu smakach. 

\- O boże - sapnął starszy, śmiejąc się cicho i chowając twarz w dłoniach, a potem zadrżał bo Harry przesunął się tak, że przy mówieniu muskał ustami jego ucho. 

\- Myślisz, że dałbyś radę użyć jednej dla mnie? - spytał, a kiedy ten skinął głową zagryzł wargę i pochylił się do niego jeszcze bardziej. - Teraz?  

Louis zagryzł wargę, starając się nie jęknąć na ton jakiego użył Loczek. Porozglądał się po chłopakach, którzy chwilowo zajęli się sobą, a potem pod pretekstem zaniesienia prezentu obok ich kurtek, żeby nie zapomnieli wymknął się z pokoju. Drżącymi rękami schował jedną z zatyczek i buteleczkę żelu do kieszeni bluzy, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do łazienki. Całkowicie zignorował spojrzenia chłopaków, mając nadzieję, że nic nie zauważą, chociaż szanse na to były marne. 

Starając się być cicho ściągnął spodnie, a potem cicho postawił potrzebne rzeczy na umywalce. Klęknął na podłodze, nasłuchując czy nikt nie ma zamiaru tutaj przyjść, ale najwyraźniej chłopcy mieli już temat do rozmowy, więc żaden się nim nie przejmował. Zagryzł wargę, wylewając sporą ilość lubrykantu na palce, żeby móc do rozgrzać, a następnie powoli zacząć wciskać pierwszy do wnętrza. Wypuścił drżący oddech, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia rozciągania, a potem zaczął poruszać palcem do środka i na zewnątrz. Jego oddech mocno przyspieszył a nadgarstek odrobinę bolał przez ten kąt, ale chciał być dobry. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej jak ujrzenie dumy w oczach i usłyszenia tego, że jest tak cudowny i posłuszny. 

Po chwili dodał drugi palec, zaczynając je rozdzielać i krzyżować, przez co z jego ust uciekały ciche sapnięcia i chrząknięcia. Mężczyzna przyłożył do ust rękaw bluzy, więc pozwolił sobie na cichy jęk, który i tak został stłumiony w materiale. Niebieskooki przyspieszył ruchy nadgarstka, dokładając następny palec i zginając wszystkie, tym samym ocierając nimi o prostatę. 

\- Kurwa - jęknął, a jego glos złamał się na końcu słowa, przez to jak wysoki się stał. Dysząc ciężko kontynuował pracę palcami, chowając twarz w materiale bluzy. Jednak po chwili momentalnie się zatrzymał, ponieważ ktoś zapukał do drzwi łazienki. 

\- Lou, wszystko okej? - usłyszał z drugiej strony Harry'ego, na co jedynie pisnął cicho, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że tak, ale nie był w stanie przez to jak bardzo chciał go mieć przy sobie. - Mogę wejść? 

Szatyn szybko podniósł się, jednocześnie się modląc żeby nikogo poza nim tam nie było, bo nie wyobrażał sobie tego, że któryś z przyjaciół miałby go oglądać kiedy był napalonym bałaganem z erekcją. Przekręcił zamek, a potem wycofał się do środka, obserwując jak młodszy wchodzi do środka i zamyka ich w środku. 

\- Widzę, że dobrze ci idzie, huh? Chyba nie potrzebujesz pomocy - stwierdził cicho, podchodząc do niego i unosząc delikatnie brew, starając się nie pokazywać jak tak naprawdę działa na niego ten widok. 

Błękitne oczy były zaszklone, a pojedyńcze kosmyki włosów przykleiły mu się do czoła. Znów klęczał na podłodze, mając w sobie trzy palce i ubrany jedynie w bluzę męża patrzył na niego niewinnym spojrzeniem. 

\- Hazz - jęknął cichutko, a później znów zaczął się rozciągać, nie spuszczając młodszego z oczu. - Proszę - zakwilił, a powieki znów opadły, kiedy nacisnął na mięsisty guziczek w środku. Brunet kucnał przy chłopaku, a potem sięgnął po lubrykant, niemal natychmiast wyciągając palce chłopaka z dziurki i zastępując je tymi swoimi. 

\- Musisz być cicho, kochanie. Chyba nie chcemy- żeby chłopcy nas usłyszeli - wymruczał mu do ucha, starając się ignororwać własną erekcję, która rosła w spodniach, bo chociaż minęło osiem lat od kiedy się spotkali to chłopak wciąż działał na niego tak samo. 

\- Nngh - wydusił z siebie starszy, tłumiąc dźwięki w rękawie i będąc tak dobrym dla Harry'ego, który coraz szybciej i mocniej go rozciągał. 

\- Taki śliczny - wymruczał mężczyzna, sięgając jedną ręką po zatyczkę, którą po wyjęciu palców zaczął drażnić wejście starszego. - Moje cudowne kochanie - szepnął, a potem pchnął zabawką, przez co cała znalazła się we wnętrzu Louisa. 

Przed tym jak powieki szatyna opadły zauważył jak oczy wywróciły mu się do tyłu, a usta uchyliły się w bezgłośnym jęku. Brunet odgarnął chłopakowi kilka kosmyków włosów z twarzy, a potem podniósł go i pomógł się ubrać, wiedząc, że muszą jeszcze trochę czasu spędzić z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Tomlinson wyglądał w miarę przyzwoicie, (chociaż tak naprawdę wyglądał jakby się właśnie pieprzył) udali się do salonu, gdzie momentalnie wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nich. 

\- Lou, wszystko w porządku, stary? - zagaił Liam, widząc, że ten jest niemal czerwony na twarzy. 

\- T-tak - zająknął się, ostrożnie siadając na kanapie tak, żeby być jak najbliżej męża. - Wszystko okej - zapewnił ich, kładąc nogi na kanapie i podginając je, co normalnie byłoby jedną z najwygodniejszych pozycji, ale nie w momencie kiedy czubek zatyczki idealnie ocierał się o jego prostotę, przez co sapnął w ramię młodszego. 

\- Szczerze to już się nie mogę doczekać na trasę - zmienił temat Zayn, na co wszyscy zgodbie przytaknęli, a Louis odetchnął z ulgą. - W sensie jasne, fajnie było robić swoją rzecz, ale bez was to nie było to samo - stwierdził, na co uzyskał długi uścisk od męża. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie - prychnął. - Nie mogłeś podziwiać mojego mokrego ciała po tym jak Louis oblewał mnie wodą.

\- Przepraszam, ale Louis wyglądał lepiej - stwierdził najmłodszy, opiekuńczo obejmując szatyna ramieniem, na co tamten zachichotał. 

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że go kochasz - mruknął Zayn, wywracając oczami. 

\- Chciałbyś. On po prostu jest najseksowniejszy z całej naszej piątki, musisz to przyznać. A to, że go kocham sprawia, że jest jeszcze piękniejszy dla mnie. 

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi - mruknął Horan, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to żart. W końcu to on zawsze najbardziej starał się ich ujawnić. To on piszczał jak mała dziewczynka przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy kiedy skradali sobie małe pocałunki. To był ich kapitan i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. 

\- Zakochani, a nie obrzydliwi - poprawił go Louis, a potem uśmiechnął się promiennie do Harry'ego, który przeczesywał jego włosy palcami. - Możemy już wrócić do domu? Nie czuję się za dobrze - skłamał, chcąc jak najszybciej być z mężczyzną sam na sam. I chociaż normalnie cieszyłby się na wyjście do klubu, to teraz jakoś niespecjalnie mu się to usmiechało. 

\- W zasadzie to chyba chłopcy się nie obrażą, prawda? - mruknął cicho zielonooki, na co wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami. - W takim razie idziemy, aniołku.

Podnieśli się z kanapy w jednym momencie, a Louis starał się ignorować to jak jego dziurka zaciska się na zatyczce, która z każdym krokiem uderzał go w prostatę, co nie wychodziło mu za dobrze chociażby ze względu na to, że co chwilę wypuszczał z ust drżący oddech. Szybko założył buty na nogi, a nasyepnie niemal wypchał młodszego z mieszkania. 

\- Taksówka? - spytał Loczek, odgarniając włosy z czoła młodszego, a po tym jak pokiwał glową podniósł go do góry. - Nawet nie wiesz jak cudownie wyglądasz. Taki piękny i gotowy dla mnie - wymruczał mu do ucha, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś auta, ale na ich nieszczęście nic nie mijali po drodze. 

\- Hazz - jęknął, czując jak erekcja z każdym ruchem ocierała się o brzuch młodszego, przez co myślał, że zaraz dojdzie w swoje spodnie. 

Na całe szczęście wszyscy mieszkali zaledwie kilka minut od siebie i nawet jeżeli nie trafili na taksówkę, to wciąż byli w domu stosunkowo szybko. Zielonooki już przy drzwiach wpił się w usta starszego, przypierając go do ściany i mocując się z bluzą, która kilka sekund później znalazła się na podłodze, tak jak reszta ubrań kiedy nie przestając się całować szli do sypialni. 

\- Cholera, chcę cię wylizać - stwierdził brunet, kładąc mężczyznę na materacu i szybko zdejmując z niego jeansy. - Jesteś tak idealny - mruczał cicho, składając pocałunki wzdłuż kręgosłupa niebieskookiego, ktory wyraźnie drżał na ten dotyk.

Szatyn jedynie wypiął się bardziej, pozwalając sobie na wysokie jęki w momencie kiedy Loczek droczył się z nim, obracając w jego wnętrzu zatyczką. Chwilę później jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, a biodra opadły płasko na materac. Mlodszy wysunął delikatnie zabawkę, ale nie pozwolił żeby ten przez długi czas był pusty. Wsunął do środka język, mrucząc cicho na to jak mięśnie zaczęły się rytmicznie zaciskać. Wsłuchując się w cudowne jęki i prośby mężczyzny kontynuował pracę, przy okazji jedną z rąk przenosząc na jego penisa, ktorego ścisnął przy podstawie, nie chcąc żeby ten zaraz doszedł. Widział jak ten bezradnie próbuje się czegoś złapać, ale ostatecznie jedynie sunął paznokciami po prześcieradle, skomląc cicho w prośbie o więcej. 

\- Hazz, Harreh, kochanie - mamrotał pod nosem, wypychając biodra do tyłu i starając się sięgnąć ręką do jego loczków, jakby chcąc go odciągnąć i przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej jednocześnie. - Proszę, proszę, proszę. 

Szatyn jęczał cały czas, drżąc i łapczywie łapiąc powietrze, a jednocześnie płonął wewnętrznie od pożądania ale przede wszystkim miłości do swojego męża. Do mężczyzny którego pokochał w naprawdę krótkim czasie. Do chłopaka, który był jego przyjacielem, bratnią duszą oraz pierwszą, jedyną i ostatnią miłością. 

\- Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy, kochanie? - spytał po chwili Harry, jego oczy były lekko przymglone, a usta mocno opuchnięte i Louis chyba nigdy nie kochał go mocniej. Pokiwał szybko głową, a potem przewrócił się na plecy, całując mężczyznę długo i mocno i tak, jakby to był ich ostatni dzień razem. - W takim razie chodź tutaj - szepnął, chwytając jego nogi i oplatając je sobie wokół talii i ustawiając się tuż przy jego wejściu. - Taki piękny. 

Loczek złączył delikatnie ich usta, widząc, że Louis był już totalnym bałaganem. Wystarczyłoby zaledwie kilka ruchów na jego erekcji żeby doszedł. Zaledwie kilka chwil dzieliło go od totalnego rozpadnięcia się, ale cały czas się powstrzymywał. Delikatnie zaczął napierać swoim kutasem na wejście starszego, przymykając powieki, bo on naprawdę nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do uczucia Louisa na nim. Chrząknął cicho, a potem pchnął odrobinę mocniej, przez co niemal cały wszedł w mężczyznę. 

\- Harreh - zaskomlał niebieskooki, zaczynając wypychać w jego stronę biodra, tym samym chcąc go zmusić do prouszenia się. - Błagam - wydusił, a potem zachłysnał się powietrzem, bo młodszy niemal całkowicie z niego wyszedł, a następnie pchnął do przodu z całą mocą. Szybko ponowił ten ruch, czując jak ten zaciska swoje nogi wokół jego talii, jakby zapraszając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. 

\- Moje piękne kochanie - mówił między kolejnymi pchnięciami, patrząc jak szatyn pod nim rozpada się na kawałki. - Tak bardzo cię kocham - wymamrotał w jego klatkę piersiową, przyspieszając ruchy biodrami, przez co Louis niemal zaszlochał. 

Schylił głowę, obserwując uważnie jak jego kutas znika we wnętrzu mężczyzny, co jeszcze bardziej go nakręciło. Napiął mięśnie ramion, przenosząc na nie cały ciężar, a biodra zaczęły poruszać się tak mocno i szybko, że straszy poruszał się z całym łóżkiem, któro skrzypiało za każdym pchnięciem. 

\- Ja zaraz - zaczął niebieskooki, a potem zacisnął powieki, zagryzając skórę na obojczyku męża. 

\- No dalej, aniołku - wymruczał, samemu czując, że mógłby się spuścić w każdej sekundzie tylko przez obserwowanie Tomlinsona. - Możesz dojść - zapewnił go, jedną z rąk pompując na jego erekcji. Louis otworzył usta, z których uciekł krzyk, a plecy wygięły się w łuk kiedy jego sperma trysnęła tak, że pokryła ich brzuchy i klatki piersiowe. 

\- Kurwa - chrząknął młodszy, a jego biodra się zacięły, bo dokładnie w tym samym momencie on również doszedł, wypełniając starszego swoim nasieniem. - O cholera - sapnął płytko pompując biodrami przez cały orgazm, a potem delikatnie wysunął się z mężczyzny, który wyglądał tak błogo i spokojnie. Szybko udał się do łazienki, biorąc mokrą ścierkę, którą szybko wytarł ciało męża, a następnie rzucił ją gdzieś na podłogę i położył się obok ukochanego. 

\- To było idealne - stwierdził, wciąż lekko dysząc, Louis, który do tej pory miał mroczki przed oczami. 

\- Zdecydowanie - zgodził się młodszy, całując chłopaka w czoło i przyciągając go do swojej piersi. - A teraz śpij, mężu - zaśmiał się cicho. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany - oznajmił po chwili Tomlinson, na co uzyskał promienny uśmiech. 

\- Cóż, wiem, że sprawiasz, że czuję się jak w domu. I chyba wiem co czujesz. To było tutaj, widziałem to w twoich oczach.


End file.
